The present invention relates to colored frits, and the use of the colored frits as a raw material in the manufacture of artificial stones which are beautiful and have a wide variety of colors and patterns. Such stones are suitable for application to ornamental objects such as furniture, interior or exterior walls, floors, pillars, ceilings or similar types of building materials.